User blog:Raylan13/Guild of the Month: Star Travelers
This month we interview Arawulf from Star Travelers! Stormtalon (NA) ;What makes your guild special? :From the beginning we wanted to form a community that enjoys sharing WildStar with others as much as we enjoy playing it. Many of our guild members host podcasts, fansites and even create addons. ;What is your guild's history? :Star Travelers is actually a recently adopted name, however we've been around since May of 2013. ;Do you have a guild motto or philosophy? :Our main philosophy is "people over pixels". We recruit based on "Is this a cool person to game with?" and not how we can use this person to get us where we want to go. ;What is your most memorable moment or accomplishment as a guild? :Since we're not a multi-game guild, we're only beginning to do events and activities together in WildStar but at this point I would have to say watching our first level 50 characters begin their attunement process and implementing what we call "STATs" (Star Travelers Attunement Teams) which are weekly events where our members team up and work toward raid attunement. ;If you're recruiting, what are you looking for in a Guild Member? :We currently recruit by member referral, however when an application comes in by someone who we feel would be a great addition, we'll schedule chat with them. We're looking for community minded people that share our "people over pixels" philosophy, know how to engage in constructive dialogue and are all around nice people to hang around. If some of those folks happen to be level 50 and can tank or heal veterans 2-3 nights per week, this would be a bonus! ;How are decisions made in the guild? (democracy, etc.) :We currently make decisions based on a two-way dialogue between our guild leadership (Myself and our officers) and active guild members. We want to be sure that we continue to make decisions that favor a healthy community. ;Do any guild members know each other irl, and if they do, are there any guild activities outside of the game? :Many of us know each other in real life and a large number of us of us know each other from social media and from the WildStar community. We haven't had any RL activities yet, but many of us recently attended PAX East and are very open to scheduling meet-ups in the future. ;Do you consider any guild your friendly rival? :I don't really see any other guilds as rivals - at least not yet! ;Do any members play other MMOs - if so, what, and does the guild have a presence in those? :While all of our members have experience in most other MMO's out there and share common interests in trying out new ones, we have no plans to be a multi-game guild at this time. However, we do have a section of our forums dedicated to non-WildStar gaming and have played them together casually. *Guild Website: http://startravelers.guildlaunch.com *Guild Twitter: @StarTravelers *Main Contact: @Arawulf or startravelersguild@gmail.com ---- If you would like to see your guild featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:News Category:Blog posts